


Carnival Magic

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2013, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Blair to the Washington State Fair on their first anniversary together and wants to show off his skills at winning prizes but he doesn’t even get a chance to try. Blair wins the Pink Panther first thing.  Little does Jim know that Blair knows his way around a carnival?  He spent a lot of time at them while growing up and learned a great deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Magic

Carnival Magic  
By Patt

Summary: Jim takes Blair to the Washington State Fair on their first anniversary together and wants to show off his skills at winning prizes but he doesn’t even get a chance to try. Blair wins the Pink Panther first thing. Little does Jim know that Blair knows his way around a carnival? He spent a lot of time at them while growing up and learned a great deal.   
Warning: None  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2935  
Authors Notes: I can’t take credit for the lovely pictures of the boys almost kissing in the two pictures. Amy, a friend of mine did them and I put them on the cover and ending picture. I loved both of the pictures and I hope you do too.   
For: SilverShadows99 Thank you for spending your hard earned money on Moonridge. I know money is tight, so it meant even more to me. Enjoy.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/cover1_zpsa142d35d.jpg.html)

Jim knew that their first anniversary was coming up and he needed to make sure that he planned something both different and fun. They had been working non-stop for the last two weeks and Blair was exhausted. So was Jim, but the bad case of child abduction was getting to Blair more than anyone. Thank God they had found the child. Jim had to think up something wonderful and happy. They were both off Saturday and Sunday, so that would be the days to make plans on. Jim couldn’t believe that Simon had given him two days off and Blair was always off on Saturday and Sunday at the university. 

Jim opened up the paper while Blair was in the shower and saw that the Washington State Fair started on Friday and ran until Tuesday. Jim wanted to win a big stuffed animal for Blair in the worst way. He didn’t normally use his senses for anything like that, but this was a special day. It mattered and Jim was going to make this day fun, god-damn-it. 

Jim was going to have to make reservations near the water at a hotel for them for Friday night and Saturday night. Edgewater was their favorite place to stay in Cascade, so that was going to be it. Jim called and made the reservations while Blair was still in the shower. Things were going smoothly, so far. Now, Jim just needed to tell Simon not to bother them for the entire weekend. Jim was on a mission. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair was at the university getting ready for a class when he realized it was their Anniversary that weekend. _What can we do that’s different and fun? I want to make Jim forget all about work._

Blair opened up the newspaper and saw the Fair was in town and thought _a carnival would be just the thing to do. That’s what we’ll do._

Blair just needed to win a big stuff animal for his lover, that’s what he had always wanted to do. Jim could see things no one else could see, but Blair had a feeling that he could win a toy easier than Jim could. After all, Blair had spent a summer with gypsies. His mother thought it would be a good learning experience. _Yeah, if you want to learn how to rig the games for everyone to always lose. But he also learned how to get past the rigging and win._

Blair found himself quite excited about going on the rides with Jim and just walking around taking in the sights. Blair loved to observe, that’s what he did best and what a perfect place to observe in. 

Blair grabbed his things and took off for his class and knew that the day would go fast, since he wanted to make some plans. Blair wasn’t aware of Jim being off on Saturday and Sunday, so that was going to be a nice surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jim walked up to Simon’s door and knocked. 

“Come in, Jim. What about a cup of coffee?” Simon asked. 

“I would love one, thank you. I wanted to tell you that this weekend is our Anniversary and I would appreciate it if you didn’t call me unless it was a dire emergency. I know you’re the boss, but I’m pleading with you here,” Jim said. 

Simon smiled at his best detective and said, “No problem, Jim. Has it been a year already?”

“Yeah, do you believe how fast the time went?” Jim asked. 

“Sometimes I think it poked along and others it flew by. But, you have a good weekend off. Don’t worry about a thing. What do you have planned?” Simon asked. 

“I’m taking him to the Edgewater Hotel for the weekend and we’re going to the State Fair. He loves carnivals, so this is going to be perfect, I think.”

“I’m taking Daryl to the carnival, too. Maybe we’ll see each other there. Now, get back to work,” Simon barked and Jim saluted and left the office, laughing. 

Megan Connor walked up and said, “Have you ever been to the State Fair here?”

“Of course, I have, why?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“I wanted to go this weekend and was going to ask Sandy to go with me if you didn’t mind,” Connor explained. 

“Well, I do mind since it’s our anniversary and I’m taking him to the Fair. So, ask Rafe, Henri or Joel. Or better yet, go with Simon and Daryl. I know they’re going,” Jim suggested. 

“Okay, we might see you there,” Megan said as she walked away. 

_For crying out loud, I sort of wanted this to be private. It sounds like everyone could be going._

Sighing, Jim sat at his desk and began to do his favorite thing, paperwork. He laughed to himself at the joke in that. 

He couldn’t wait until he and Blair were at the Edgewater Hotel. It was going to be wonderful. Jim would take him out for dinner first and then the hotel. It was going to be a first Anniversary to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~

Blair decided to call Simon and ask for a day off for Jim over the weekend. He wanted to plan something but couldn’t without knowing if Jim would be off or not. Blair called Simon. 

“Banks.”

“Hi, Simon. It’s Blair. I wondered if Jim could have Saturday or Sunday off this weekend. It’s our first Anniversary and I want it to be special.”

Simon started to laugh and said, “He off for the entire weekend. He’s planning something big for you, so act surprised.”

“Oh, I love surprises,” Blair said, happily. 

“Do you need anything else, Blair?”

“No, that was it. Have a good day, Simon.”

“Thank you, you too. Are you coming in this afternoon? Your partner has been doing the same report for an hour. He just doesn’t have the hang of it like you do,” Simon pointed out. 

“I’ll be there in an hour. See you then,” Blair said before he hung up.

~~~~~~~~~~

When he arrived, Jim instantly smiled and became happier. Megan walked up to Blair and said, “Sandy, he changes his whole demeanor when you show up. He was just being a grump a few minutes ago, but now he’s all happy and smiling. You should receive an award for that, don’t you agree?”

“Oh yeah, I can see it now. Blair Sandburg, Official Police Observer receives award for saving the entire bullpen,” Blair said, laughing. 

“Well, when you put it that way, okay, it might not work,” Connor said laughing along with Blair. 

“Hey Chief,” Jim called out; hoping Blair would come over and take over that report he was trying to get done. 

“I want to get some coffee and then I’m all yours,” Blair said, as he headed into the break room and got some sludge. 

Once he got to his desk, he smiled and said, “Now, what can I do for you, Jim?”

“There are a lot of things I could list off, but since we’re here at work, I’ll just let you file this damn report. I’ve been doing it for an hour,” Jim whined. 

“Probably two hours, if I know you,” Blair said, snickering. 

“Fine, two hours,” Jim admitted. 

Blair started filing the report, first thing and said, “So, what is the surprise you have cooking up for the weekend?”

“Who told you?” Jim asked, sounded very angry. 

“No one told me, that’s why I’m asking. I asked Simon if we could have a day off this weekend and he said you had both Saturday and Sunday off and you were surprising me with something. I’ve been good all day, I think you could tell me,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim got close to Blair and whispered,”I got us a room for two nights at Edgewater Hotel. I know how much you like it there, so we’re staying there and going to the State Fair on Saturday and Sunday. Does that work for you?”

“For our Anniversary?” Blair asked, happily. 

“Yeah, I was hoping it wouldn’t be dopey. But from the look on your face, it’s all right with you,” Jim said, sounding relieved. 

“It’s super all right with me, man. I can’t wait for Friday night? Are we going to dinner first?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, but I wanted to find out your favorite place and make reservations there. Where would you like to go, babe?”

Blair couldn’t believe he called him babe at work. Jim was getting sappy in his older age. But, Blair wasn’t going to bring up his older age at all. 

Blair thought for a moment and said, “I love the steak at Claim Jumper. So, let’s go there. You could make the reservations while I finish up this file,” Blair suggested. 

“You’re almost finished with the report?” Jim asked, sounding shocked. 

“Of course, I am. Give me the next one to start on,” Blair ordered. 

Jim gladly handed over his reports sitting next to his computer and smiled sheepishly. He was so damned lucky to have Blair in his life. It was only two days until Friday and Jim was ready to go.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Friday:**

Jim and Blair went to Claim Jumper and got a booth right away. They figured it was good luck because of their Anniversary. 

“What are you going to order, man?” Blair asked. 

“Filet Mignon, you know how much I love it. Then I’ll get a twice baked potato and if I have room, we’ll have some dessert,” Jim said. 

“No dessert. We’ll save up for the Carnival,” Blair suggested. 

“You’re right. We’ll get all sorts of good things, there. What are you ordering, Chief?”

“I’m getting the Filet Mignon, too. Medium rare just like you do. I love their food here. And I’m starving,” Blair admitted. 

The waiter came and took their drink orders and then their food order since they already knew what they wanted. Everything was going as planned. 

They had good conversation and company for the next two hours. Jim was so much in love with Blair that sometimes it almost made his heart ache. And Blair just had this look of love on his face all night long. It was a good evening had by both men.

~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner, Jim and Blair decided that they would go on a couple of rides at the Fair. Blair called them Carnivals and Jim called them Fairs. Either way, it was going to be fun. 

Jim got tons of tickets for the two of them to ride whatever they wanted to and they could use the ones that were left over the next day. Jim felt like a teen again. He was having a good time and they hadn’t even gone on any rides yet. 

They walked up to the first ride and Jim said, “I say we go on this.” 

“What is this?” Blair asked looking at an odd looking contraption. 

“It’s a Spiderman Drop Tower. You sit in those seats all buckled in and it takes you up to the top and drops you a little ways, and then a little more and goes back up again until you can’t scream any longer,” Jim said laughing. 

"I think I'll sit this one out, Jim," Blair said, seriously. 

"Yeah, I guess that would be a bad one for you.”

“I’m game for almost anything else,” Blair offered. 

"The Ferris Wheel is slower and easier, so you can rest up for the rest of the night," Jim teased. 

Blair grabbed Jim’s hand and they walked hand in hand over to the Ferris Wheel. 

While they were on the Ferris Wheel, Blair asked Jim, "Can you hear what people are saying as we go around and around?"

"Sure, I can. They can't believe how gorgeous it looks with all the lights lit up in the park. And they are absolutely right. It is gorgeous."

"You seem like something is on your mind, what is it?" Blair asked. 

"I smell Funnel Cake, clear up here. I have to have one when we get down, Chief. I don't ask for much, but Funnel Cake is one of my second favorite things to eat. You're the first thing," Jim said, sexily. 

Blair blushed and said, "Funnel Cake it is. What are we going to do next?" Blair asked. 

"We could head back to the hotel and I could have my first favorite thing to eat?" Jim said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he spoke. 

Blair laughed and said, "You're a demon, I tell you. First, I'd like to play a game on the midway if you don't mind."

"You want to play a game? Why don't you let me win you something?" Jim asked. 

“I can do it myself. Now, are we going to do it or not?" Blair asked, somewhat irritated at Jim. 

"But, we still get Funnel Cake, right?" Jim asked, hoping to get Blair out of the funk he seemed to be in. Jim wasn't certain what he did, but he knew that Blair was pissed off at him. Not a good thing on your Anniversary. 

"Yes, you'll get your Funnel Cake, don't worry because I'm getting what I want later at the hotel," Blair said. 

"Okay, so you're not too mad at me?" Jim asked. 

"No, not too mad. I love you, Jim," Blair whispered.

They were on the top of the Ferris Wheel and it was beautiful and romantic and Jim moved in for a long and sexy kiss. He didn’t care who saw them. He wanted Blair to know he was the love of his life. And he was fairly certain he had just showed him. 

“Wow, what a kiss.” Blair said, looking a little stunned. 

“I love you, Blair.”

“Do you suppose we’ll be like this after twenty years?” Blair asked. 

“We can only hope, Chief.”

They got off the Ferris Wheel and bought them each a Funnel Cake. They were delicious and super bad for you, but Blair decided it was a special occasion and they deserved it. They then made their way over to the midway, where Blair asked, “Jim, could you pay. I don’t have any cash.”

The Carney walked over to Blair and said, “All you need to do is get three balloons with your darts. Do you think you can do that?” He handed Blair six darts. 

“Yeah, I think I can. I want this big Pink Panther, here. It’s for my friend,” Blair said, pointing to Jim. Jim blushed. 

Jim felt bad for Blair because no one ever won much on these games. 

“Do I get the big Pink Panther if I get three in a row?” Blair asked. 

“No, you only get the Pink Panther if you get 12 in a row,” the Carney said.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/6095250348_341ea28f58_o_zps6ba2ff64.jpg.html)

“Could you pay him for twelve, Jim?” Blair asked, sweetly. 

Jim felt pretty stupid paying this guy for twelve. _What in the hell was Blair doing?_

Jim pulled his wallet out and paid the Carney and said, “This better be good, Blair.”

With ease and expertise, Blair started throwing the darts one after another and getting all of the balloons. He ended up getting every single one of the twelve needed. 

“I don’t know what you’re game is, but it’s not fair to take advantage of Carney’s.”

“Like what you do is fair?” Blair asked. “I want my prize now.”

The man reluctantly took down the huge Pink Panther and gave it to Jim. Jim was in shock. He couldn’t believe Blair had just pulled this off. Each set of darts was five dollars for six, so the entire thing cost ten bucks. It was something Jim had never seen happen before in his life. He was suddenly in awe of Blair. There were many things, Jim didn’t know about his lover. And that was okay. 

As they walked towards the exit, Blair said, “Let me hold one arm of the Panther and you hold the other.” Jim did as Blair asked and they walked out holding the Pink Panther between them, with people looking at them right and left. It was no wonder, no one ever won anything as big or as nice as this. A few people actually snickered, but Jim would give them his go to hell look and they would stop. 

“Thank you, Chief, that was really a nice thing to win for me. Some day I hope you’ll tell me how you did that,” 

“Maybe someday I will,” Blair said, snickering as they got into the truck with the big Pink Panther between them.

~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the room at the hotel, Jim put the Pink Panther in a chair looking out the window over the water. Blair started laughing. “He looks like he belongs there, you know?”

“I agree,” Jim replied. 

“What about a nice warm shower and then some good loving,” Blair asked. 

“Sounds perfect to me, Chief.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hotel1_zps1d45d3bf.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
